


Lyrically Poetic Excerpts

by Keruki The Lazy-af Cat (Keruki_Sypher)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: A lot of other kinky stuff will happen, Alpha Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arthur the more than once and future fucker of Merlin, Arthur's cock, Bottom Merlin, Bp!Merlin, Dom Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Dom/sub, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Happy Ending, Everything is Beautiful and Everything Hurts, Face-Fucking, Fluff and Smut, Fucking, Gay Sex, Happy Ending, I Will Drown In Merthur, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I want my merthur happily ever afters damn it, Large Cock, M/M, Merlin's a sassy tart, Merlin's arse, Mpreg, Multi, Omega Merlin (Merlin), Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Other, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Sex, Possessive!Arthur, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Protective Arthur, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Sexy Times, Slutty!Merlin, Song Lyrics, Songfic, Sub Merlin, The Author Regrets Nothing, The author fucking loves gay merthur and will happily die by it, Top Arthur, Top Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2019-10-19 06:20:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17596076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keruki_Sypher/pseuds/Keruki%20The%20Lazy-af%20Cat
Summary: Do you enjoy listening to music? Ever felt a deep connection to it whenever you hear a song and thought "Hey, this song so reminds me of Merthur!" Or "I wish it was Merlin and Arthur as the actors in the music clip."Maybe you like poetry? Funny quotes? Well I most certainly do! Hence why I'm creating this fic to fulfill my obsession with music and gay Merthur smut...and other stuff like poetry or whatever...lolPlease feel free to leave a song you like in the comments, I might just end up dedicating a chapter for it.Chapter 5 Summary: There's something about Merlin that seemed mystical and familiar to Arthur, as if there was more to those beautiful blue eyes and cheeky smile.What secrets do they hold?





	1. I Don't Want To Miss A Thing

****

**Title:** I Don't Want To Miss A Thing  
**Rating:** 18+  
**Setting:** Canon era, Camelot AU  
**Genre:** Romance/PWP/Fluff?  
**Pairing(s):** Arthur x Merlin

 **Disclaimer:** I do not claim any ownership of the characters or the song lyrics "I Don't Want To Miss A Thing" by Aerosmith. This is written for entertainment and fanfiction purposes only...although Arthur has said (possessively) Merlin belongs to him and that as Merlin's sovereign it is he King Arthur of Camelot that his little manservant should entertain for.

 **Warnings:** Top!Arthur, Bottom!Merlin, Boys kissing, Boys touching, Caring!Arthur, Adorable!Merlin, Some nakedness, Grammar mistakes, Dirty talk, Fingering, Butt-plug, Praise kink, OOCness lol

 **Note: Bold** = **Lyrics** , _italics_ = _thoughts_

 

**··• >ö°ö<•>ö°ö<•>ö°ö<•··**

 

 **Chapter Summary:** _Arthur had been away from Merlin for a week patrolling the outskirts of Camelot with his knights, it's the longest he's been without his manservant. He couldn't wait to come home to see his people, but more specifically Merlin._

 

**··• >ö°ö<•>ö°ö<•>ö°ö<•··**

 

**You don't want to miss a thing about my A/N that's at the end of this chapter.**

 

**··• >ö°ö<•>ö°ö<•v«ø»v•>ö°ö<•>ö°ö<•··**

 

**I could stay awake just to hear you breathing**

' _Adorable_.' Was the word that would always race forward in Arthur's mind whenever his eyes laid upon his clumsy manservant, who was curled up in front of the fireplace asleep.

He walked quietly towards the slighter male and crouched, memorizing every line and curve in those elfin features. Merlin looked soft and inviting in the warm light, a gentle smile across those full lips he knew were as luscious as they looked, more so when he has kissed them until they were redder than the strawberries picked in summer.

 **Watch you smile while you are sleeping**  
**While you're far away dreaming**

"Arthur...miss you..." Merlin whispered in his sleep cutely yawning before he quieten down with only the crackling of fire and swishing trees heard in the background unaware of his prince watching him fondly; Arthur sometimes felt his heart would burst at the amount of affection he has for his friend and lover.

"I miss you too sweetheart." Arthur said softly, his fingers a faint touch upon Merlin's cheek slowly trailing them downwards and stopping as they reached their destination of his lover's pouty mouth; his thumb gently stroking Merlin's bottom lip.

**I could spend my life in this sweet surrender**

"Arthur?" Merlin groaned as his glazed eyes opened to stare at his smiling prince who leaned down to kiss him; Arthur's thumb nudged the corner of his lips and obediently opened his mouth to allow the older man's tongue to explore, gasping when Arthur's arms tugged him close his hands grasping onto his prince's muscular biceps.

He moaned as Arthur's fingers began massaging his lower back before firmly gripping his buttocks, pulling him onto his prince's lap.

His loose shirt (which belonged to Arthur) rode up as Arthur unlaced his trousers, shoving them off and leaving him sitting half naked and blushing in the older male's arms as Arthur patted his bottom.

"Love...where are your knickers?" Arthur asked curiously not that he minded he actually found it arousing but it wouldn't do to have his Merlin know he likes it, his little darling might become shy and hide from him.

Merlin bit his lips nervously, he was unsure what Arthur would say or think of his actions yet he had yearned to feel his prince again when Arthur left the city, his body needed Arthur and whenever it came to intimacy such as this he usually had trouble forming words so instead he decided to show his lover what he wanted.

Grabbing Arthur's large hand he slid it between his bottom where he knows Arthur could feel the wooden plug.

Arthur wore a confused expression before realisation dawned on his handsome features, blue eyes wide with disbelief and lust.

**I could stay lost in this moment forever**

"Is that what I think it is?" Arthur questioned his Merlin, he felt his lover bury his head against his neck nodding and gripping the front of his shirt tightly.

' _Christ! I never thought he would do that.'_ Arthur marveled, his fingers caught hold of the object and gently pulled it out, he felt Merlin squirming impatiently whining adorably in his embrace; he kissed Merlin's forehead as he placed the wooden plug aside and eagerly his finger made contact with his lover's well-oiled and slightly loose hole.

**Every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure**

"You did this for me?" Arthur said in awe, the tip of his finger tracing the outer rim until he noticed Merlin trying to push back onto his finger, "you really miss having me inside you, don't you sweetheart?" Arthur said in a deep husky voice knowing how much Merlin loves hearing it, his boy moaning wantonly for him. Merlin is ever so gorgeous this way, exactly perfect and soft...his to touch, to admire, to cherish and keep safe.

"Aren't you lovely like this my love, all mine." Arthur crooned, his fingers teasing before dipping in earning an adorable whine from his lover.

"So pretty when you moan for me, wanting my fingers inside your tiny hole," Merlin mewled at Arthur's words nodding in agreement and uncaring if he was acting like a harlot, "do you want me to go slow sweetheart?" Arthur asked, his lips trailing kisses from Merlin's blushing cheeks to the corners of his lover's pouty mouth as he took hold of those twin petals and delved deep to taste the cherry sweetness that was purely Merlin.

Lord almighty and everything that is glorious, Arthur can never have enough of Merlin. Never. Merlin, soft and malleable under his hands moaning for him is an image he wishes to see everyday of his life and he will, he'll make sure of it. When he is king, Merlin will be his consort and court sorcerer or "warlock" as his little darling often reminds him.

"My lovely warlock, mine only." Arthur murmurs into the wet kiss, his fingers thrusting slowly and pressing gently on Merlin's prostate enjoying the way his young love tightens around him as pleasure sings in his blood to know his Merlin is in ecstasy.

"Yours, always yours my prince." Merlin gasps shivering in Arthur's lap, grinding onto those fingers digging deeper inside him. It was heavenly, it was torture. Arthur whispered, "Come for me sweetheart." And Merlin came undone, his seed splattering on his stomach and shirt his breath stuttering to take in air as Arthur calmed him down with kisses and praises; "You were wonderful Merlin, so good for me."

"I'll feed you my cum next time, okay sweetheart?"

"I love you Merlin." Those being some of Merlin's favourite sentiments to hear. Yawning slightly as tiredness overtook him he heard Arthur chuckling and felt himself drift away into the land of sleep while in the protective arms of his prince.

 

**··• >ö°ö<•>ö°ö<•v«ø»v•>ö°ö<•>ö°ö<•··**

 

 **A/N:** Meow...um ta da? Lol! I really shouldn't start a new fic when I haven't finished my others, but eh what can ya do when you a lazy A-hole with writers-block yeah? Write something else because you're a douche lol and what I meant by "You" I actually meant me, not anyone else. I'm not here to offend anyone...just myself lol

Anyhoes! I hope you guys/girls/others/cats like this fic...I have no idea what I'm doing (as usual) so I'm just winging it.

Well, take care and stay safe everyone. Never forget, you are special and deserve happiness. Ciao! (=^_^=)


	2. Unthinkable

**Title:** Unthinkable  
**Rating:** 18+  
**Setting:** Canon era, Camelot  
**Genre(s):** Romance/Hurt&Comfort/Friendship/Humour  
**Pairing(s):** Arthur x Merlin, Lancelot x Gwen (mentioned), Leon x Merlin (friendly...but Arthur sees differently lol)

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters nor the song lyrics used in this fanfic. However, I encourage you all to watch the BBC show "Merlin" and/or listen to the song "Unthinkable (I'm ready)" by Alicia Keys, but only if you want to. Meow.

 **Warnings:** Top!Arthur, Bottom!Merlin, Bp!Merlin, Cunnilingus, Dirty talk, Magic reveal, Jealous!Merthur, Possessive!Arthur, Protective!Arthur, Virgin!Merlin, OOCness, Grammar mistakes, D/s undertones, Dom!Arthur, Sub!Merlin, Mutual pining, Vaginal sex, Scent kink, Fingering

 **Note: Bold** = **lyrics** , _italics_ = _thoughts_

 

**··• >ö°ö<•>ö°ö<•>ö°ö<•··**

 

 **Chapter Summary:** _This wasn't how Merlin pictured revealing his secrets to Arthur yet destiny (the conniving bitch) always manages to interfere. He should've ran away from Camelot all those years ago when Kilgharrah told him it was his "Destiny" to protect Arthur Pendragon._

_What will Arthur do to him now?_

 

**··• >ö°ö<•>ö°ö<•>ö°ö<•··**

 

**It's unthinkable that my A/N is at the bottom of this chapter...it is tho lol**

 

**··• >ö°ö<•>ö°ö<•v«ø»v•>ö°ö<•>ö°ö<•··**

 

Twas a sunny day in Camelot...yet Merlin would rather it rain just so it would fit his current mood. He probably could use magic to make it happen but it was best not to mess too much with nature plus it would be unfair to ruin everyone's morning who were enjoying the sunshine which included his utterly annoying (stupidly handsome) blond prince.

It's not unusual for Merlin to be mad at his master, however this time it wasn't just that. He was hurt. Hurt that Arthur once again thought him useless and lazy when he's been saving Arthur's princely arse from being killed left, right and center whether it be from sorcerers, magical beasts or eating the wrong fruits whenever they venture off to who-knows-where as Arthur often does. It's frustrating but he cares deeply about his prince, even when Arthur at times refuses to acknowledge him as a friend he's learnt to bare it and smile.

However, there are moments where it gets to be too much to handle on his own and although he has Gaius and Lancelot to talk to, he doesn't want to burden them with his problems of insecurity and unrequited feelings. They've got enough to worry about with Gaius as a physician treating the injured and sick daily and Lancelot training and patrolling in dangerous bandit territory. They don't need him adding more to their busy schedule.

He could talk to Gwaine as the older male is another good friend but knowing Gwaine, the rogue would probably take him to the tavern to drink his problems away. He's got a low tolerance to alcohol therein which he stays far far away from it, it would be a high probability of him spilling his secrets or losing control of his magic and that would get him killed.

' _So Gwaine is out of the question. Gwen perhaps? No. She'll be busy with court duties and most likely want to spend time with Lance.'_ Merlin sighed, leaning back against the stone walls watching birds fly overhead and trying not remember the reasons he felt depressed. He wished he could forget the scene he came across earlier witnessing Arthur smiling and laughing, flirting with a noble lady who seemed enamoured with the prince.

Who wouldn't be? Arthur is not only the future king of Camelot but was everything a woman could want in a man: Tall, strong, fit and honourable not to mention gorgeous blue eyes and golden swept hair with a body most men would be envious of.

Although his prince may at times act like a spoilt prat, he knows Arthur has grown much from when they first met. Arthur would be a great king, and a king deserves to have a beautiful queen to rule by his friend's side. He'll be happy for Arthur.

When the time comes that Arthur should choose a wife he will smile and act as good servant, a good friend...

"So why does it hurt?" Merlin said softly, tears gathering. Who knew loving someone so unattainable would hurt this much?

"Merlin? Are you alright?" A familiar voice spoke startling him as he quickly wiped his eyes and felt a gloved hand turn his head to the other showing the concerned face of Leon, Arthur's first knight and second in command.

"I'm fine. I was just--"

"Then why are you crying?" Leon interrupted Merlin, hands now gripping the boy's thin shoulders in worry.

Leon might not be as close to Merlin as prince Arthur or his fellow knights like Lancelot and Gwaine, he does in his own way care for the younger boy; so seeing Merlin sad and crying is a rarity, the lad was always seen grinning and cheerful.

What could've caused the deep sorrow shown in Merlin's gaze?

A sniffle slipped as Merlin rubbed his eyes to stem the onslaught of tears, cheeks tinted red in embarrassment. Leon looked on with concern still on his face wondering if he should find Arthur or take Merlin back to Gaius.

"Merlin," Leon started, unsure how to proceed but carried on, "forgive me if I am overstepping my boundaries in asking what troubles you, it is no business of mine if you don't feel comfortable in telling me." He lightly squeezed Merlin's shoulder watching the other for a slight second before continuing. "I only wish to know if it is something I may be able to help you with, unless my presence makes you uneasy I will leave--"

"No." Merlin said firmly, eyes a little puffy and mouth quirked into a half-smile.

"No. I'm actually glad you're here," Merlin breathed out, a tired sigh escaping his lips, "I need someone to talk to. I hope you don't mind listening to my blubbering I know Arthur gets annoyed when I chatter too much." Merlin rolled his eyes as Leon chuckled quietly.

"I wouldn't mind at all, I've heard from Lancelot you're quite the storyteller that you have a way with words that no other bard he's ever crossed has."

"Was he sober when he said this?" Merlin enquired skeptically, eyebrow raised like his mentor Gaius. Leon grinned, "Have you ever seen Lancelot drunk?"

Merlin shook his head negatively. "Neither have I, I believe he drinks conservatively as I do. Gwaine on the other hand, he drinks beer as if it were water. Sometimes I wonder that Gwaine has more alcohol in him than a barrel of rum in a tavern." Leon said amusedly earning a full smile and a joyful laugh from Merlin.

"I wonder about that myself as well. He's a fun guy, but you don't ever want to tag along when he starts a drinking competition, he ends up flirting with everything," Merlin shook his head fondly, "one time he flirted with someone's beard, serenading how he liked fluffy things and would show fluffy a good time." Merlin said exasperatedly as Leon let out a belly full of laughter, imagining Gwaine making the person with the beard feel awkward.

"I felt bad for the guy, he genuinely looked frightened with a drunk Gwaine slumped over him murmuring sweet nothings into the man's ear about what he was going to do to Fluffy the Beard when they get some alone time, if you know what I mean." Merlin smiled remembering that hilarious moment which Gwaine vehemently denied ever happening the next day.

Leon couldn't stop the chuckles bursting from hearing Merlin's story. He wished he'd been there to witness it.

"How many stories do you have?"

"Well...a lot actually. You sure you want to hear them?"

Leon smiled his hand ruffling Merlin's raven locks, receiving a pout from the younger male.

"Of course, what can you tell me next?" Leon asked sitting down on the dusty ground unmindful of the dirt that would sully his cloak.

Merlin followed after, legs crossed together and hands gesturing in the air as he began retelling a story from memory.

"I have one you'll definitely enjoy! I remember Gaius sent me on a errand to see an old woman..."

Merlin regaled many stories of hilarity, charm and adventure from his youth in Ealdor to his time in Camelot as Arthur's manservant and Gaius's apprentice that had Leon laughing constantly and wanting more.

The two spent that morning and afternoon together, a moment to relax and not worry about their responsibilities. Just friends hanging out and getting to know each other better.

 

**··• >ö°ö<•>ö°ö<•v«ø»v•>ö°ö<•>ö°ö<•··**

 

"Where the hell is Merlin?" Arthur growled pacing around his room, waiting for his manservant who was later than usual with his supper.

Sometimes he wonders why he hasn't permanently fired the younger male, Merlin barely keeps his chambers tidy is outspoken and clumsy nothing like a good servant should be which is quiet, efficient and respectful and yet...

 _'I refuse to let him go or change him._ ' Arthur thought, finding himself standing in front of the window watching the sun setting when his eyes caught two figures he knew well walking through the courtyard.

One was a knight, Leon if he guessed correctly and the second person was none other then the one he was currently thinking of.

' _Merlin_.'

His blue eyes narrowed slightly at seeing the two together, both talking animatedly with each other; what could they be chatting about? Arthur didn't think Leon and Merlin had anything in common nor was it a usual sight to see them with one another if it wasn't a hunting trip or a border patrol.

Leon he knew was mostly around the knights and nobles during this time of day whilst Merlin would be doing chores for him or Gaius. Which he had almost forgotten, Merlin should be here with him serving his dinner not smiling adoringly like some love-sick maiden at Leon or laughing carelessly with the older knight.

He gritted his teeth in irritation, why? He doesn't know why other than Merlin always gets under his skin. It seems his manservant needs a reminder, maybe sending the idiot to the stocks will do if only to stop the boy from acting like a girl around Leon.

' _Why is Merlin with Leon? Why is it bothering me?...did Leon just hug Merlin?'_

Arthur's eyes widen, it's not unusual for two friends to hug he knows that. His manservant loves to hug people (it bugs him sometimes seeing Merlin friendly like that) so it's not a surprise to see it and although it annoys him immensely, Merlin would be seen in a hug with Lancelot or Gwaine as those two are much closer to his manservant which irks him every time that he always shouts orders at Merlin to fetch whatever for him just so the lad was away from Gwaine's grubby hands.

Then why should he want to separate Lancelot and Merlin? Unlike Gwaine who flirts with everything, Lancelot is a gentleman who already has Guinevere yet some part of himself can't help but be overly protective and tad possessive of his manservant. He feels like there is something more between those two as there were times he had noticed the secretive glances Lancelot and Merlin would share when they thought no one was looking during the round table meetings.

One day he will find out what they're hiding from him. At this moment though, he's trying to figure out why Leon is hugging Merlin, so blatantly and closely. The elder knight has never embraced anyone in such a way that he does with Merlin which confuses and grates upon Arthur's nerves at the display. He'll need to lecture Merlin on propriety as his manservant often forgets, that is if his young friend even bothers to which Arthur knows Merlin won't and would continue on being a cheeky, disrespectful sod.

Arthur rubs a hand at his temple, a frown appearing as he continued observing the hug between Merlin and Leon going on longer than what is considered "friendly" anymore.

_'I'll have a long talk with Merlin when he gets here. Leon on the other hand, I'll deal with him later.'_

Arthur watched as the knight and servant made their way inside the castle, unaware of their prince's gaze and ire.

 

**··• >ö°ö<•>ö°ö<•v«ø»v•>ö°ö<•>ö°ö<•··**

 

Merlin whistled a happy tune as he skipped along, waving a hand and greeting the other servants he passes by.

He knew he was late in getting Arthur's dinner and has no doubts his prince will be angry, probably throw a couple things at him as Arthur tends to do whenever he does a chore wrong.

Reaching his master's chamber he did for a slight second thought about knocking before entering like a "good" servant should or let someone else deal with Arthur for a change, but he's never been one to shy away from Arthur's wrath and prattish behavior; also he'd feel guilty if the other servants dealt with the prince's moodiness, Arthur would be unbearable and scare the lot of them not to mention the knights will end up unnecessarily injured or exhausted in training.

So it's up to him to face the blond beast.

Barging through without knocking, he precariously held the tray of roast chicken, potatoes and fresh bread with cheese as well as a jug of wine and made his way towards the table, placing it down without spilling anything. It's definitely a success he hadn't tripped. So with a smile he turned around only to be caught by surprise as Arthur had crowded him against the table, just inches apart from each other.

"A-Arthur?" Merlin gasped, confused at their close proximity and trying not to touch his prince yet Arthur didn't move, instead Arthur placed his hands on the table caging Merlin in and glaring into the raven haired boy's wide blue eyes.

Arthur's voice was commanding and deep when he questioned Merlin.

"Why were you with Leon?"

Merlin furrowed his brows in thought before answering, "I was talking with him, you know, like friends do?" Merlin swore his prince's eyes turned into an icy blue that if looks could kill he'd be dead by frostbite from that gaze.

What is wrong with Arthur?

"Really? Then explain to me why you and Leon were embracing each other. It's unusual to see Leon so carefree that he would hug you like that." Arthur said through gritted teeth, unsure as to why it was bugging him so badly to see Leon (or anyone really) hugging Merlin.

His manservant looked miffed and said sassily, "Just because you can't show friendly affection towards me doesn't mean others can't. I quite like Leon, he's kind and noble--"

"Shut up." Arthur warned Merlin who ignored him. "And handsome with a sense of humour I didn't know he had-- waahhh!" Merlin did not squeal. He repeats adamantly that he DID NOT let out a highly girlish squeal because some princely prat decided to carry him like a caveman and throw him onto the bed...a very large and comfy bed with soft blankets that Merlin had always been jealous of Arthur for having, that he might've - when Arthur was somewhere else - had snuggled against for a minute or two or even an hour if knew Arthur would be away from the castle.

He narrowed his eyes at his prince and pointed an accusing finger at Arthur, "I do not appreciate being manhandled sire, now if you're done being a massive cabbage head of a brute I will take my leave and-- wh-what are you doing!?" Merlin blushed as Arthur manoeuvred him into a position that had him sitting at the edge of the mattress with his legs held open by Arthur's hands and Arthur standing between them like it was a normal everyday occurrence - which it wasn't! - that immediately Merlin thought his prince must be enchanted.

' _Arthur wouldn't do this if he wasn't, this is so embarrassing! How do I get out of this without using magic!?'_ Merlin despaired internally and he couldn't stop blushing, damn it, how does he end up in these situations? He tried shifting away yet Arthur not only held on tighter but moved even closer that he actually noticed something in Arthur's trousers.

"Arthur, you're," Merlin choked a bit because there was no mistaking THAT for anything else. Arthur was hard, his prince has an erection that looked so good to touch that Merlin wanted see it bare...Merlin started screaming. Inside his mind. He was panicking and hoping his hands wouldn't reach out to undo the laces, ' _This is not real, Arthur isn't hard, I'm not on his bed and I swear I'm not a harlot._ ' Merlin repeated it over and over in his head, keeping his eyes up and away from Arthur.

Arthur didn't like Merlin ignoring him, hates it if Merlin's attention is on anyone but him; when his manservant started complimenting Leon and mentioning the word "affection" in the same context, an anger he never felt before welled up inside until it spilled over destroying his self-control and proper mannerisms of a prince and knight that he became _this_ man. This man who didn't care or want for anything except Merlin.

Arthur thought he wanted Merlin's friendship. That it was all he wanted. He got it and felt lucky to have it... yet there was always something boiling underneath the surface of their friendship that always seemed more than it was, that it was stronger than any bond he had made in life and if he could just somehow find whatever it was that had him itching to claim it he would be feel complete.

_'I want him. I want him to be mine.'_

Merlin stared at him with a confused expression, ' _Has Merlin always been this adorable?'_ And Arthur's conscience says _yes_ , his manservant has not only been adorable but beautiful.

Oceanic blue eyes and long lashes fluttering against those prominent cheekbones, his gaze drifts over a cute slightly rounded nose and down to pink lips curved in a cupids bow. Merlin's hair clinging and shaping his face in a way Arthur thought otherworldly; he has never seen any man as pretty as his manservant.

"Arthur?"

"Strip."

Merlin froze and pointed to himself with a ' _You mean me?'_ look and Arthur rolled his eyes answering back with his own expression of ' _Who else am I talking about Merlin.'_

Merlin bit his lip, he wanted to obey his prince but was apprehensive if he should follow through. Oh he was willing no doubt about it, however, his body was different from Arthur's body, from any male actually. If he stripped Arthur would see and he made a promise to himself when he was younger that if he ever did anything remotely sexual it would be with someone he loved and trusted; Arthur was the one his heart was set upon and it wouldn't be right if he didn't tell Arthur about his magic first...if this was going in the direction he thinks its going.

"Before I do this, there's something you need to know," Merlin took a deep breath, thinking ' _I'm so fucked...and probably not in the way I want to be.'_

"I uh, IhavemagicandIdidn'tmeantohideitfromyouIamsosorrypleaseletmego!" Merlin blurted out quickly and laid flat on the bed squeezing his eyes shut, hoping to god Arthur heard him so he didn't have to repeat himself although at the same time he kinda hoped Arthur didn't hear him.

"Merlin, all I heard was gibberish out of your mouth. Now repeat yourself at a normal pace lest I send you to the stocks for the night." Arthur said annoyed at his skittish manservant.

' _Okay, never mind. I guess, I need to, I need to be anywhere but here! Oh why did I ever think it was a good idea to tell Arthur now!?'_ Merlin gulped as he opened his eyes to stare into Arthur's sky blue gaze.

"I...I have magic. I am magic, I was born with it," Merlin said softly, his heart lurching when his prince's face showed no emotions, "I've only ever used my magic to protect you and defend Camelot." His breathing came out harshly as he felt tears gather at the corners of his eyes.

This was it, wasn't it? Merlin had failed destiny but most of all he'd lost Arthur. He could see a glimpse of hurt, betrayal and anger in those eyes before it went blank.

"You realise what you have spoken is treason, do you not?" Arthur said smoothly, his hands still holding onto Merlin's legs his focus never wavering from the sad shivering form. He hadn't expected this revelation yet his mind was quick to calculate all the strange happenings and "Lucky" escapes that surrounded his manservant.

All this time his servant, his Merlin was a sorcerer.

"If you want to, um if you want to kill me, please don't burn me at the pyre I rather die by your hands if it's not too much to ask for." Merlin said sadly, he didn't want to die but if he had to he'd much prefer it if Arthur was his executioner he'd want his prince to be the last image he saw before death embraces him eternally.

Who knows? Maybe he'll enjoy the afterlife, at least he won't have to muck out the stables anymore.

Merlin was startled out of his melancholic thoughts when he heard a growl and felt a heavy body pressed fully onto his, ' _Arthur looks mad...I wonder how he's going to end me?_ ' Merlin blinked and couldn't help riling his prince, "When I said I wanted to die by your hands, I didn't mean by strangulation I was hoping you'd plunge your sword into me, and by sword I mean Excalibur not your physical sword sire. Although getting fucked to death would be quite an experience as I'm still a virgin."

' _Oh god...I have a death wish. Why can't I keep my mouth shut!?'_ Merlin nervously giggled and let out a gasp as Arthur grabbed both of his wrists into one hand slamming them above his head while his prince's other hand gripped his hair tightly.

Arthur had never been this furious, so wretched and horrified at once all because of his manservant, a sorcerer, a sorcerer who wanted die by his hands. Willingly.

His Merlin.

He was angry that Merlin lied to him, had been a sorcerer all this time. As much as he was hurt by the betrayal it was even worse to know that despite Merlin having magic which is outlawed in Camelot, that his friend was a terrible liar now that he remembered the half-stupid excuses he had believed in the past. Not once had he thought of killing Merlin; and Merlin the idiot who can use magic to escape or blast him away had just accepted the fact of dying.

Why would Merlin do this?

"Why? Why do you wish to die so badly? You have magic, magic that you can use against me to protect yourself so why aren't you using it? Tell me!" Arthur shouted harshly his own heart in tatters and a sense of shame overcame him as he watched his Merlin cry. It was pitiful yet Merlin still looked beautiful with tears flowing down his cheeks.

"I was born to be yours Arthur, no one else's. I told you years ago that I would be happy to be your servant until the day I die and should it be tonight I die I do so gladly knowing that you know the truth even if you hate me." Merlin hiccuped and Arthur growled low, his voice a semi-tone deeper. "You're an idiot Merlin, but you're my idiot." Then he kissed Merlin, hard, channeling all the mixed emotions he felt into that kiss before backing away slightly.

"You will tell me everything tomorrow." Arthur said in a steely voice that commanded no arguments or back-talk but complete obedience from his manservant. Merlin nodded his head in agreeance.

"Good. Because tonight I will make you mine."

"Remove your clothes," Arthur ordered his manservant and before Merlin could do so he added smoothly after, "with your magic." His younger friend's eyes widen in shock at his words, the lovely pink hue returning to those damned cheeks as he trailed a finger across one. Soft and silky skin Arthur hadn't expected Merlin to have, it was addictive tracing the high curve and moving down those elfin features observing his thumb gently caressing Merlin's plump lips.

He watched intently as Merlin's eyes glowed a brilliant gold, a dozen tiny white sparkles appearing and infusing themselves with Merlin's neckerchief taking it away and leaving a pale neck unblemished of any marks which pleased him greatly; then those sparkling lights dissolved Merlin's brown jacket and tunic as well as everything else his manservant had worn, at once he took in the vision of his naked servant.

Slim and lightly muscled in certain areas, ivory skin luminous in the dying candlelight and nipples erect and pinkish, he continued his observations internally smiling at Merlin's quivering stomach and small waist he focused lower only to stop in complete surprise.

"Merlin--" yet he was interrupted by the panicked words of his manservant.

"I was born this way, with my magic and this. I know you call me a girl all the time and this proves it, I'm sorry, I'm a monster--" Arthur silenced Merlin with a kiss, his heart aching at the self-loathing and brokenness upon Merlin's face. Hearing his Merlin say those words left him feeling protective of his manservant and wanting to shake some sense into the little idiot.

No one calls Merlin a monster, not even Merlin himself.

"You are not a monster Merlin."

"Aren't I Arthur? I'm not completely male and I'm a sorcerer, well warlock actually but the fact is I'm not normal Arthur, I'm a magical being with a vagina! You must think I'm a disgusting lying sorcerer who's gender-confused!" Merlin said angrily, wanting to wipe his stupid tears and hide his face (and body) away but can't because Arthur still has a tight hold on his wrists and he doesn't want to use magic against his prince.

 **Moment of honesty**  
**Someones gotta take the lead tonight**

Arthur took Merlin's chin in hand and stared deeply in those tearful eyes, "You are NOT a monster. You are not in any way disgusting to me. What you are and always will be is MINE!" Arthur said defiantly, willing his friend his love - because he recognizes what he's feeling now - his Merlin to believe him to finally trust him.

"Arthur--" he shook his head, Merlin was still fighting against him unwilling to see that Arthur still cares despite the magic, the lies and unexpected body parts.

 **Who's it gonna be?**  
**I'm gonna sit right here**  
**And tell you all that comes to me**

"I'll prove it to you."

With those words Arthur kissed away Merlin's tears, each gentle peck on his beloved's eyelids, cheeks and nose. His slightly chapped lips meeting Merlin's luscious one's in the most sweetest way possible.

 **If you have something to say**  
**You should say it right now**

"I need you to understand that I care, I might not always show it but it's there Merlin," Arthur murmured as he left open-mouthed kisses along Merlin's neck and shoulder making sure to embed love-bites across those delicate collarbones enjoying his lover whimpering as his hands joined in touching every available space of bare skin.

"Fall for me and I promise to catch you," Arthur licked a trail towards Merlin's nipples, "let me be your keeper." He thumbed the little nubs, delighting in the sweet mewls passing through Merlin's lips, then leaned forward to capture one into his mouth suckling hard with no mercy causing Merlin to writhe and moan for more his fingers tweaking the other sensitive nipple.

"Trust me to keep you safe."

 **You give me a feeling that I never felt before**  
**And I deserve it, I** **think I deserve it**

For a moment Merlin's magic slid from him to divest Arthur of his clothing and surrounding the warlock and prince in its warmth, a golden tendril could be seen connecting the two together.

 **It's becoming something that's impossible to ignore**  
**And I can't take it**

Arthur was a borne warrior spiritually and physically with broad shoulders muscular arms and torso from years of training as a knight, his skin a light peach tan when he would train without a shirt on a hot day. A prince worthy of his title and status. Someone Merlin would love forever and follow blindly as he had done so many times before.

Merlin squirmed when Arthur kissed him on that part of himself that no other has ever touched. "Arthur, please, I've never, I'm still--"

"A virgin?" Merlin nodded when Arthur looked up, the prince's face still hovering over his wet flesh and gasping in surprise as Arthur buried his face deeper between Merlin's shaking thighs taking a whiff of Merlin's natural musk a flowery hint and something purely Merlin that he sighed; basking in Merlin's scent he moved back to shuffle himself and Merlin to the middle of the bed before resuming his previous position.

Gods he wanted to bottle up this scent and carry it with him everywhere. Arthur was addicted. Addicted to this beautiful creature beneath him.

 **I was wondering maybe**  
**Could I make you my baby**  
**If we do the unthinkable would it make us look crazy?**

Nuzzling his face against Merlin's soft thighs and lightly kissing the edges of Merlin's pink slit he said in a velvety tone. "Let me taste you sweetheart."

Arthur turned to kiss and bite Merlin's inner thigh gently, the endearment easily slipping his lips. It felt right to him. Comfortable.

"I'll make you feel good. You'll like it."

"Really? I've never had anyone do that or had any sexual experience at all, I just...Arthur you sure? You don't have to--" Arthur bit hard on Merlin's thigh earning a yelp and slap on his head that had him chuckling and he knows his lover is pouting.

**If you ask me I'm ready**

"I want to Merlin. As your prince and lover, I want to give you pleasure." Feeling Merlin's fingers combing through his hair he heard his manservant whisper, "Okay, you prat. I hope you're good."

"I'm the best." Arthur said smugly as he instantly kissed the sweet flesh of Merlin's outer labia his fingers a feathery caress from the tiny furl of his young love's arse to a barely there pinch on Merlin's clit his boy moaning as he stroked two fingers up and down the labia, his tongue teasing around and inside Merlin's wetness his breathing hitching as he had a thumb rubbing his lover's arsehole.

Clear fluid from Merlin's vulva began trickling out the more he played with Merlin's sensitive clit adding different degrees of pressure with his lips and fingers as Merlin shook in ecstasy beneath him, hands gripping his hair to pull him closer against the wonderful heat and moisture. He hummed causing a vibration throughout Merlin's body who begged him so prettily to go faster, to put more fingers and sobbing when he sucked harder.

"Arthur, Arthur, I'm coming!" His sweetheart gasped and tried pushing him away but only dug his face deeper into Merlin's dripping cunt, his lover squirting all over as his lips rested over Merlin's clit just breathing lightly before slurping up his sweetheart's juices groaning at the cloying taste that has now become his favourite drink.

"Damn, you taste delicious." Arthur said dazedly wiping away his warlock's slick and sitting up loving everything of Merlin, the musk, the taste...the flowers? He stared amusedly at their surroundings flowers of varying colours and sizes bloomed around the duo, it seems springtime has come early this year. He raised an eyebrow at his blushing warlock.

"What did I tell you Merlin, I am the best." Arthur said proudly, plucking a red flower from the air and slotting it behind Merlin's ear once again admiring how lovely Merlin looked with flowers and how perfect and right it was having his lover laying on his bedsheets debauched and satisfied.

**If you ask me I'm ready**

"Arthur," Merlin breathed heavily, "I want to go further."

Arthur looked at Merlin meaningfully, "Are you sure Merlin? Because if we do, you'll be mine permanently. I will have claimed everything of you." Arthur stroked a redden cheek his lover leaning against his hand and gazing at him with so much love and trust.

"I want you to be my first and my last, I just want you...please make me yours Arthur."

Arthur surged forward a hunger to conquer and claim what Merlin had given freely gave him a rush of power and excitement that was devastating and euphoric. Hands and mouths exploring and marking each other, Merlin's fingertips clawing his back his own hands grasping Merlin's hips as he slid against his boy's skin his cock hard and straining as it would dip between Merlin's pussy lips.

Slowly he inched his way inside the slick tightness giving way to his girth, marveling at the feel of his Merlin, he kissed his warlock and whispered how good it feels to be inside him, making sure to soothe his lover.

"You're doing so well sweetheart, taking my cock like you were made for this." Arthur crooned, petting Merlin's raven locks and kissing his boy's forehead and cheek, encouraging Merlin.

"Uh, uh, Arthur, you're too big!" Merlin mewled, knees bracketing the older male closer to his body. "Oh God! Why the fuck do you have a fat cock!?" Arthur grinned at Merlin's words and playfully nipped Merlin's earlobe he opened his mouth to reply but Merlin glared back, "D-don't you dare answer that you prat, oh! Hmmm!" Merlin moaned loudly as Arthur started thrusting all of a sudden, his prince pounding in and out while rubbing his clit he made sure to squeeze around the large length and smiled happily at the appreciative groan from his lover.

"Shouldn't have done that Merlin." Arthur growled and Merlin gazed back with an innocent look when it changed into a come-hither stare.

Slender hands glided over Arthur's biceps and wound themselves around his neck bringing him just inches from those tempting lips.

"I want your seed, will you give it to me?"

Arthur's eyes widen then narrowed as he pushed harder into his lover, hips snapping back and forth as Merlin moaned filthy words into his ear:

"I need you my prince, please fill me up."

"Make me cum Arthur~"

"Arthur, yes, harder! Please!"

But what really tipped him off and had him spurting his seed inside his companion was hearing Merlin whisper with adoration, "I love you."

Arthur kissed Merlin into a passionate frenzy arms wrapped around his lover's lithe figure, sweat and cum mixed together as Merlin tightened round his cock feeling his warlock's juices drip onto his thighs and rumpled sheets beneath them. His hands making their way to Merlin's arse and massaging the soft globes.

"Merlin," Arthur said breathlessly between kisses, licking into Merlin's mouth as his tongue memorized every ridge and teeth; he couldn't get enough of Merlin.

"I love you too Merlin, so much, so much sweetheart."

He moved to pull out yet Merlin's legs hugged him tight. "Merlin? Love, I need--" his sentence remained unfinished as Merlin said determinedly, "need to stay inside me. I don't want you to leave."

Arthur smiled at Merlin's cute face. Placing a kiss on Merlin's forehead he murmured, "Of course sweetheart."

 

**··• >ö°ö<•>ö°ö<•v«ø»v•>ö°ö<•>ö°ö<•··**

 

 **A/N:** My fcukin gosh-muffin, I swear the next one-shot will be only smut. Just good ole filthy smut. No plot, just sex...lmfao! This shit took too long to write I'm glad I was done with it oh my fuck. NEVER AGAIN I SHALL WRITE THIS LONG!...which is a lie, I have another one-shot I'm currently writing and it's taking too damn long! LOL!

Also I've never written about vaginal sex so that's new for me... I freaked myself out writing it, I even had to Google "How to finger/give oral to women" hahahaha I've learned things about the female body I never knew about and this is coming from a girl lol

Take care and stay safe lovelies, meow.


	3. Tonight I'll Be The Best You Ever Had

**Title** : Tonight I'll Be The Best You Ever Had  
**Rating** : 18+  
**Setting** : Modern era  
**Genre(s):** Smut/PWP/Romance  
**Pairing(s)** : Arthur x Merlin

 **Disclaimer** : I'm poor so I obviously don't own "Merlin" or the song "Tonight (best you ever had)" by John Legend ft. Ludacris. Please do watch the TV show Merlin or listen to the song I've mentioned (but only if you got time miao :3).

 **Warnings** : OOCness, Grammar mistakes, Top!Arthur, Bottom!Merlin, Crossdressing, Possessive!Arthur, Slutty!Merlin, Dirty Talk, Rough sex, Size kink, There's a butt-plug (guess where? Hehe), Wall sex...slight fluffiness? Idk lol.

 

**··• >ö°ö<•>ö°ö<•>ö°ö<•··**

_**Chapter Summary:** Throughout dinner Merlin had been teasing Arthur with sultry looks and quiet moans, that he had enough and dragged his little lover out of the restaurant and straight back to their apartment._

**··• >ö°ö<•>ö°ö<•>ö°ö<•··**

 

**Tonight my A/N will be the best (not really) you'll ever read at the end of this chappy...lol**

 

**··• >ö°ö<•>ö°ö<•v«ø»v•>ö°ö<•>ö°ö<•··**

 

 **Ain't this what you came for**  
**Don't you wish you came, oh**  
**Girl what you're playing for**  
**Ah, come on**

An amused laughter left Merlin's lips before the slighter man gasped as Arthur's lips kissed his neck, his lover's fingers slipping off the straps of his dress.

"You're a minx, teasing me with that damn mouth of yours sucking that spoon as if it were my cock." Arthur growled, biting none too gently at Merlin's shoulder grinding against the hidden cock of his boyfriend. He felt Merlin's hands tug his face upwards and red glossy lips smashed onto his, licking and sucking he slid his hands underneath the tight dress grabbing the back of Merlin's thighs and easily lifting the younger male, pushing his lover against the sturdy wall.

**Come on, let me kiss that**   
**Ooh, I know you miss that**   
**What's wrong, let me fix that**   
**Twist that**

Arthur wasted no time in ripping the front of Merlin's dress earning a hard pinch on his arm and an indignant look to which he kissed away and placated with, "I'll a buy you a new one sweetheart." An eye-roll and fond smile from Merlin had him immediately leaving tiny love-bites across those collarbones and downwards to his lover's pink nipples.

Arthur kissed each one before his tongue slowly licked around the areola, he felt Merlin's thin fingers in his hair pushing his face closer.

"Arthur~" Merlin mewled, squirming as Arthur's wet mouth sucked harder felt his lover's tongue circle around his nipple before the older man pulled back to blow upon it causing a shiver of pleasure down his spine as Arthur repeated the same actions on his right nipple.

He blushed at Arthur's groans of,

"So good for me baby."

"My pretty Merlin, I love sucking your tits."

Which only made the red hue on Merlin's cheeks more vivid in embarrassment yet Arthur thought it only made his boyfriend even lovelier in his honest opinion. It was adorable that his Merlin still blushes whenever there was dirty talk involved.

**Baby, tonight's the night I let you know**   
**Baby, tonight's the night we lose control**

"Arthur do me now."

"Babe, I need to prep-"

Merlin shook his head kissing Arthur deeply murmuring against his lover's lips, "I already did it myself before we left for dinner, so put it in me please?" He nuzzled Arthur's cheek affectionately holding tightly to his boyfriend's broad shoulders, fingers massaging the back of Arthur's neck.

Arthur looked surprised immediately thick fingers found their way to Merlin's moist rim, quickly pulling out the butt-plug (throwing it away somewhere Arthur didn't care to think about when Merlin is like this) and dipping in feeling lube drip onto his fingers. He groaned and shoved his lips onto Merlin's neck, biting down and sucking hard until he knew his mark will stay for days knowing it won't be hidden unless Merlin wears a scarve to hide it.

**Baby, tonight you need that, tonight believe that**   
**Tonight I'll be the best you ever had**

"Christ, Merlin! You're perfect, just beautiful," Arthur said between kisses, Merlin's hands messing his hair as his hands tore off his lover's lacy underwear, "my pretty baby, so good for me." Arthur groaned licking into Merlin's mouth, teeth biting on lips and the pressure on his groin growing as he rutted against Merlin's erection.

He wanted to feel his lover's body surrounding him, make his Merlin cry out for him as he repeatedly slams into that lovely arse.

Quickly he unzips his trousers, swearing at a giggling Merlin who kept wiggling in his arms whilst playfully nipping his ear; finally pulling out his hard cock he instantly shoved it inside Merlin accurately hitting his love's prostate causing Merlin to gasp in ecstasy and mewl lustfully for him.

 **I** **don't wanna brag, but I'll be**  
 **The best you ever had**

"Gonna fuck you til you can't walk," Arthur growled, pressing deep into Merlin each movement bringing them both pleasure as his hands spreads his lover's butt-checks apart to fit even closer and deeper than before.

Merlin sobbed at Arthur's relentless assault on his prostate, his cock hard and spilling droplets of semen wetting the front of his dress. Arthur smirked in satisfaction at the dazed look in Merlin's eyes and the adorable moans from kissed-bruised lips, he eyed the pink nipples of his boyfriend making sure every time he pulled out his mouth would suckle them until Merlin squealed then let go as he thrust back into Merlin's deliciously tight arse.

"You love it, don't you baby? Love my cock inside your tiny hole yeah?" Arthur said in a low voice, watching with a smug sense of pride as Merlin agreed breathlessly.

"Tell me, tell me I'm the best you've ever had." He kissed the side of Merlin's lips, his hips never stopping to give Merlin a moment to think or breathe. Merlin took a gulp of air and tighten his arms around Arthur's shoulders slanting his mouth over Arthur's their tongues fighting each other and drool slipping down their chins, it was messy, it was hot. It was everything they wanted and couldn't get enough of.

"You're the best prat I've had and will ever have," Merlin mumbled between kisses, "besides your cock is the biggest I've ever seen so that's a plus." He yelped as Arthur bit his neck hard before soothing it with licks, if Merlin wasn't used to Arthur having a habit of biting him he'd probably kick his boyfriend in the balls...or maybe not since he likes Arthur's balls and dick very much.

"God you're a slut Merlin." Arthur said lovingly as Merlin lightly kissed his nose and laughed; he softly mouthed Merlin's bottom lip then began thrusting speedily into the tight channel gripping him, huffing as Merlin cried out as his shaft never missed hitting that special spot within the raven haired beauty in his arms.

"Uhn, Arthur! Arthur!"

"That's it baby, go on, say my name louder."

Merlin squeezed his thighs tightly around Arthur's waist, chest heaving and back arched as he yelled Arthur's name like the blond was his only salvation. White hot bliss as he closed his eyes at finally coming, cum staining his stomach and ruined dress.

Arthur groaned at the pure unadulterated love and rapture on Merlin's face, swiping a thumb across those fine cheekbones he gave one last shove of his cock before spilling deep inside his lover smiling happily as Merlin cooed sweetly in his grasp. He made sure every last drop of his cum was emptied fully in Merlin's bottom then gently removed himself.

"Next time you use a butt-plug, I want to watch you prepare yourself," Arthur murmured hugging Merlin closer his lips near to those adorable ears, "I don't want to miss any cute expressions you make when you're fingering your tiny hole."

"Arthur!" Merlin shushed the older male his cheeks red with embarrassment as Arthur chuckled he squeaked in surprise when his lover bent slightly, one arm on his back and the other under his knees to carry him.

"Let's continue in the bedroom because I'm not done with filling your arse with my cum." Arthur leered down at his blushing boyfriend, quickly making his way to their bedroom to pleasure his Merlin further.

 

**··• >ö°ö<•>ö°ö<•v«ø»v•>ö°ö<•>ö°ö<•··**

 

 **A/N** : I need more practice at writing these sex scenes...fuck! Lol

How do y'all write nasty smut? Like dayum son, leave some smut for me I wanna write dem too lol

To those who've left a suggestion of songs in the comments, I shall now be working on those. Thanks everyone for leaving kudos, comments and favouriting my stories I appreciate you for taking the time to read it, miao :3

Take care and stay safe lovelies! <3


	4. A Rose For My King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Turning this chapter into a proper story, as it took too long to put it all down here... and because I felt like it deserved a part two lol

**Title** : A Rose For My King  
**Rating** : 18+  
**Setting** : Canon era - canon divergence  
**Genre(s)** : Romance/Hurt&Comfort/Friendship  
**Pairing(s)** : Arthur x Merlin, other minor pairings

 **Disclaimer** : Merlin belongs to his royal majesty King Arthur Pendragon. Lyrics used, "Dynasty" by MIIA. I claim ownership to neither (I own nothing *sobs*) other than my imagination for this story.

 **Warnings** : Main character death (possibility), Grammatical errors, Profanity, Historical inaccuracies, OOCness, D/s undertones, Dom!Arthur, Sub!Merlin, Pining, Hurt!Merlin, Sad!Merlin, Intersex!Merlin, Indenial!Arthur, Jealous&Possessive!Arthur, Protective!Knights, Good!Morgana, Magic reveal, Unrequited love (temporary...maybe), Violence, OC, Sex (I think lol)

**··• >ö°ö<•>ö°ö<•>ö°ö<•··**

**Chapter Summary:** _Merlin's destiny was to serve and protect the "Once and future King" Arthur Pendragon. Through magic he witnessed the future of what might've been if he failed and another if he succeeded. He won't let the former happen, not while he still breathes._

**··• >ö°ö<•>ö°ö<•>ö°ö<•··**

**I giveth my A/N to the Pendragon dynasty to be read at the end of this chapter.**

**This chapter is dedicated to junkpunk.**

**··• >ö°ö<•>ö°ö<•v«ø»v•>ö°ö<•>ö°ö<•··**

 

 **«Some days it's hard to see**  
**If I was a fool, or you, a thief»**

Sometimes Merlin wondered if this so-called "destiny" between himself and Arthur was worth carrying out when every decision he has made always seem to turn Arthur against magic.

He's tried to follow his heart in matters concerning magic and Arthur although it's becoming difficult as time passes by with him trapped in a role he didn't ask for but took on anyways. He doesn't regret his friendship with Arthur or serving as a manservant for his king, yet how can he call himself a friend when Arthur still doesn't know he's a sorcerer - warlock to be precise - that his king is unaware of all the deeds (both good and bad) he had done since he came to Camelot years ago.

**«Made it through the maze to find my one in a million»**

Can he blame destiny for his unrequited feelings of love also?

Merlin chuckled weakly, blue eyes watery as he continued walking his feet leading him towards the forest just outside the citadel. If Arthur were here his king would lecture him on going off into the forest (where bandits and dangerous animals lurk) alone without a dagger or an escort. If it were anyone else other than him it would be foolish but he has his magic.

' _So, not only am I hiding my magic from Arthur but my feelings as well._ ' Merlin thought sardonically, a self-deprecating smile on his lips.

**«Now you're just a page torn from the story I'm living»**

"I don't make it easy for myself do I?"

Safely reaching an area free of towering trees and far enough from the citadel he breathed in deeply taking in the scent of morning dew whilst admiring the serene picture of nature. It was rare for him to have an opportunity to be by himself since Arthur became king, always busy doing chore after chore for both Arthur and Gaius while trying to keep vengeful sorcerers and assassins from attacking Camelot.

' _It's not easy protecting the entire kingdom from magical mayhem on my own._ ' Merlin sighed, he needed something (or confide in someone other than Gaius, perhaps Morgana?) with magic to help him defend his home because right now it's taking a toll on him.

 **«And all I gave you is gone**  
**Tumbled like it was stone»**

His eyes glowed golden as the earth's power surged through him, his senses reaching far and wide breathing in a quick puff of fresh air as the wind sprites (similar to fairies) - attracted to his magic - playfully tangled themselves in his hair; lips pulled into a small grin his palm facing upwards as sparkles of cobalt swirled upon his hand to form a few water sprites watching as they gracefully flew into the air giggling and dancing.

The tiny creatures hovered close and left kisses on his cheeks then joined with the wind sprites in laying about in his raven locks.

"Örvænting sál minnar, mitt brotna hjarta. Tárin mín eru gull og blóð." He whispered remembering the precious moments he spent with Arthur and their friends, the battles they've won and hardships they've survived together.

Images of the past and future mixing in his mind particularly the memories of losing his childhood friend Will, a good mate who would've gotten along well with Gwaine and Freya - beautiful and deserving of so much more in life - he was glad she was free of her curse and finally at peace; and Balinor - his father - he wished he had known about his father when he was a child, if he had only met Balinor sooner under better circumstances sadly it was not to be.

' _The druids, the other magic folks in and out of Camelot who are innocent, afraid and seek no vengeance against the current king and knights despite their loss caused by Arthur's deceased father. They want to live as well, to be free...just like me.'_

Closing his eyes his tears fell, there was silence in the forest everything eerily still the sprites he had conjured earlier were quiet.

' _But unlike me, they don't have the opportunity to change how things are they don't have the power I wield naturally.'_

"Unlike me they're not Emyrs. They don't share a destiny with King Arthur. One that I'm failing to fulfill."

Merlin's eyes flashed open arms spread wide. The ground rumbled loudly beneath him breaking apart as green crystals sprouted from the earth, gleaming under the sunlight and pulsing with ancient magic. His wind and water sprites flew straight to the crystals and merged transforming into human sized versions of themselves.

He brought his right hand to his chest as silvery orbs appeared spinning faster and faster around him, vines of black roses creeping along his legs towards his torso and across his arms; the silvery orbs clashed with the black petals fading into his hair and clothes changing the material and style.

"Blessaðu mig með krafti til að bjarga honum og ríki hans." Merlin prayed to the deities his kin follow not expecting anything (why should he? He is but one of many who worship the triple goddesses) his water and wind companions standing beside him waiting for something significant to happen.

Right before their eyes tendrils of black smoke and raven feathers gathered crisscrossing with glowing leaves emitting divine energy until a tall womanly figure appeared.

Even though he had never met her Merlin instantly knew who she was, his magic clamoring for her attention.

Mórrígan, one part of the triple goddesses.

Dark as the night skies her thick hair fell in waves, floating in the air behind her, her feathered crown entwined with emeralds laying neatly atop her head. Her eyes were the colour of gleaming gold, powerful and rich with knowledge; lips a rosy red smiling indulgently at him as a parent would. Her otherworldly beauty, combined with a revealing black silk dress made her irresistibly beautiful.

Merlin wagered a lot of men have fallen to her charms. His brows furrowed as he wondered why the goddess came personally, surely his incantation would've sent for a trusted priestess to relay whatever message she had to say. Although maybe that's a good thing she didn't, he's met two priestesses of the old religion and can honestly say both times he's encountered them ended up with someone dying.

Mórrígan's smile widen, sweet little Merlin, a warlock whom she gifted with great magic unlike any mortal on earth and watched over since his birth. She had chosen him to be Emyrs just as her sisters chose the golden king to be her warlock's other half.

"You look confused little warlock." Mórrígan spoke with a tone of amusement, her voice strong and clear.

"You heard me," Merlin said softly, "I didn't think the spell would work yet it did."

Mórrígan nodded, "If it were anyone else it wouldn't have but your magic is different my child, even more so now that the prophesy is changing." She said proudly, Mórrígan knew it was no easy task to change one's fate - for mortals that is - and her little warlock was achieving it.

She had foreseen this day, and knew the upcoming war Camelot will be facing they will no doubt come out victorious but only if Merlin does not fail and takes an oath of blood and magic.

"In order to cement the future you wish to see happen. You must accept my terms, are you willing to make that choice?" Mórrígan asked, patiently waiting for an answer she knew he would give.

"Yes."

The goddess smiled, pacing forward she stood face to face with Merlin her hands luminous with powerful magic as she reached out above his head to place a crown similar to her own although his were made of ebony coloured roses, violet petals and valerian flowers entwined with silver branches fitting for what he represented.

"Perfect." Mórrígan said with pride, she saw no hesitation in Merlin's gaze his shade of gold now matching hers for this was the first step.

The next part will be for Merlin to not be seen by anyone until tonight, when the lavender moon shines brightest and the creatures of magic will gather to witness his transitioning, of course the guest of honour that Merlin is doing this for shall be there.

She'll make sure of it.

**··• >ö°ö<•>ö°ö<•v«ø»v•>ö°ö<•>ö°ö<•··**

  **A/N:** Thanks to **junkpunk** for leaving the song "Dynasty" in the comments (sorry it took so long to write) that inspired this. If you wish to read part two of this story, you'll find it in my "works".

Take care and stay safe lovelies, miao :3


	5. You're A Stranger I Know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's something about Merlin that seemed mystical and familiar to Arthur, as if there was more to those beautiful blue eyes and cheeky smile. 
> 
> What secrets do they hold?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From Eden you'll see my A/N under the soil. This is dedicated to Lucas. Sorry for taking forever, miao :3

**Title** : You're A Stranger I Know

 **Rating** : 16+

 **Setting** : Modern AU

 **Genre(s)** : Romance/Friendship/Hurt&Comfort

 **Pairing(s)** : Arthur x Merlin (obviously lol), past relationships mentioned

 **Disclaimer** : “From Eden" by Hozier

 **Warnings** : None

**··• >ö°ö<•>ö°ö<•v«ø»v•>ö°ö<•>ö°ö<•··**

 

It was a cold rainy morning, a usual in the busy life of London. Arthur decided to skip work because why not? He's the CEO of Albion Inc so if he wanted a day off he's allowed to, he's his own boss.

Texting his PA he wasn't coming in today he left towards his favourite café dressed in simple yet stylish jeans and hoodie jacket, he smiled brightly at some of the ladies who would stare as he passed by and did his best to ignore the ones who would give him a flirtatious expression; maybe when he was younger back in his university days he might've taken the initiative to pursue a beautiful woman.

However, his past record of relationships never turned out quite how he expected it to. He's had plenty of one night stands and short term relationships, the longest he's ever been with someone was Gwen and that was when they were in high school, nowadays they're just close friends he's glad to see her happy she looked much freer with her fiancé Lancelot (who's a good mate of his) than with him.

He's wondered often about his bad luck with women, his eldest sister Morgause (single and independent) said he's probably cursed and should become a celibate monk while his other sister Morgana (only a year older than himself) disagreed and mentioned that all he needs to do is find his soulmate.

Arthur wasn't sure if he believed in that stuff but he humoured Morgana and told her he'll find his soulmate and not just another gold-digging cheater like Sophia; he didn't know what he was thinking dating that girl, he's glad they only lasted two months before he found out what a conniving bitch she was.

Morgana wasn't pleased that he dated Sophia, had actually warned him against her to which he ignored. He didn't listen to her or any of their friends about Sophia.

Except for one person.

In fact, if he remembered correctly, the boy was tall and slender he had met the lad that Wednesday afternoon when he was due for a scheduled date with his girlfriend.

Fluffy ink black hair ruffled by gentle winds, ears like elves from a fantasy novel, big ocean blue eyes that seemed to glow golden when sunlight shone upon the youth also making the boy's pale skin luminescent he almost wanted to touch the other male just to see if the ethereal beauty was real.

The stranger's eyes were easily captivating and when those pink lips smiled at him it took him by surprise at the sudden affection, and the ache of wanting to have the boy always smiling.

It was the first time he ever fumbled over his words in introducing himself (he told the fey-like boy to call him prince he didn't know why he kept his actual name hidden) and wanting to keep the boy's attention on him.

At the time, he thought it was friendship he sought from the boy. They had talked to each other for hours, it was different to have met someone you've never known and straight away feel absolutely comfortable telling them whatever was on your mind.

He told the younger male he was thinking of asking Sophia to marry him, his eyes tracing over the boy's delicate features.

“What does your mind tell you?" The raven haired male questioned.

Arthur instantly replied, “It's stupid and my family won't approve."

“What does your heart say, my prince?" The words spoken softly that it struck him at how right it sounded to hear the boy call him prince, as if it were something normal between them.

He gulped, hesitating but said quietly, “I...I love her."

In that moment he felt his heart break.

Not for himself but for the boy in front of him because the depths of emotions swirling in those sorrowful eyes pulled him down, he wondered how this familiar stranger hasn't drowned and the smile he'd seen earlier once cheerful was now bewitchingly melancholic and wistful; he yearned to chase away the sadness from those lips to soothe away the pain he witnessed.

 **«Babe, there's something tragic about you**  
**Something so magic about you**  
**Don't you agree?»**

“Then there's your answer."

The younger male's sweet voice echoed. Arthur couldn't remember what happened afterwards other than he got a phone call from his girlfriend (why does it feel wrong?) if they were still on for tonight he quickly replied he had to cancel it as something came up, it was only a couple of seconds he had faced away from the strangely captivating youth when he turned back around the boy was gone.

Arthur didn't hear the slender figure leave nor did he see him anywhere in sight. It was just him standing alone on the pavement, a few people walking home or to wherever.

The sun had set without him noticing just like that boy whom he wished he could've gotten the name and number of.

He thought he was in love with Sophia, would've asked her to marry him (maybe) if he hadn't met a lovely stranger.

Shaking his head at the memory, Arthur reached the café, pushing the door open he felt the warmth seep into his clothes as he made his way to stand behind the slowly moving line, the chatter and machinery a background noise.

Looking around taking in the cozy setup, everything was ordinary he wasn't expecting anything to change until something or someone he never thought he'd see again had actually convinced himself was his imagination, sitting comfortably in a plush chair gazing outside the large windows.

' _It's him...He's here!'_

Arthur froze for a split-second wondering if he was daydreaming again until he exhaled, not remembering he ever held his breath. He knew he couldn't let this chance go. Let _him_ go. He had to hurry lest he finds out this was only his mind playing tricks on him.

He heard the barista's voice, his mouth moving automatically to give the order (same as always) but his eyes never strayed from the mysterious lad of his past.

What were the odds that he had been thinking of the other and this time (finally) there he is. As lovely as ever. Arthur could never forget a face like that.

 **«Babe, there's something lonesome about you**  
**Something so wholesome about you**  
**Get closer to me»**

Now that he was standing in front of the young man holding a cup of cappuccino he was nervous - which was a rarity for him - his eyes couldn't help but drink in the image retracing the sharp cheekbones and soft lines. He noticed the silky locks were longer reaching the younger male's shoulders brushing against porcelain skin as the shirt of the slender figure would slide lower.

A tiny flame of arousal simmered in him yet he stamped it down.

He coughed and spoke lowly, “Is this seat taken?"

He watched as the other turned to him, satisfied at the recognition in those mythical eyes and delighted at the beaming smile aimed his way. His heart thumping quickly when he heard the words he didn't know he was waiting for.

“My prince, it's good to see you again!" The raven haired beauty exclaimed happily that Arthur couldn't help but smile back.

Maybe this time, he could find out why this beautiful stranger is familiar in a way that feels like lovers do.

"The first time I met you, I didn't give you my real name so I would like to rectify that mistake," his right hand reached across the table, "My name is Arthur."

The other grinned, slim fingers grasping his own firmly. "Hello Arthur," he felt a jolt of rightness tingle throughout his body at the way this person said his name, "I'm Merlin."

Turning Merlin's palm over he leaned forward and placed a kiss on the back of Merlin's hand, his eyes watching those high cheekbones flush pink. Quite adorable in his honest opinion.

"I have a feeling we're going to be great friends," or something more Arthur silently added, "for a long time, don't you think Merlin?"

"Who knows?" Merlin said sweetly, "Maybe we already are and we just don't know it yet."

 

**··• >ö°ö<•>ö°ö<•v«ø»v•>ö°ö<•>ö°ö<•··**

**Honey you're familiar like my mirror years ago**   
**Idealism sits prison, chivalry fell on it's sword**   
**Innocence died screaming, honey ask me I should know**   
**I slithered here from Eden just to sit outside your door**

**··• >ö°ö<•>ö°ö<•v«ø»v•>ö°ö<•>ö°ö<•··**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now I shall work on the other request! Hope you beautiful souls are having a wonderful day, take care and stay blessed.
> 
> Miao, (=^_^=)


End file.
